


Muted

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, I guess feels, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst, Wish Fulfillment, based on a scene from Free Fall, but not in the way you'd expect, i saw this scene and was like yes, ok like angst but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: I love Sense8 and I saw that max was in this other film called free fall and I saw a clip..... and fuuuuuuuu so it became this....thanks to Eleni for inspiring me to actually write it!





	Muted

Wills car trailed behind Hannibals. he grits his teeth as he saw Hannibal's brake lights. he slowed to a stop. he considered driving on, he considered slamming into the car... And then Hannibal got out. He stood his usual suits replaced with simple slacks and a thin rain coat. the older man leant against the glass. Will curses the day they met. he cursed the day he was born. he cursed the sky. he looked at the man waiting in the rain.... he got out of the car and stalked towards him. 

Hannibal drove into the wood. he made up his mind and slowed to a stop. he smiled in his rear view mirror as Will stopped behind him. He got quickly out of the car. He had waited for his menacing boy for so so long. his heart rate increased as will stepped determinedly out of his car and walked over. the pace of his steps making blood rush south. 

They stood and faced each other. Hannibals back still against the car. they look into each other's eyes and they burn with a fire the only separation can stoke. Will tries so hard to hate him, after all, they have been through. He rages against this... whatever this is... he scratches his nose, just for something to do, he hesitates. Hannibal draws in a deep breath, he waits. Wills' hand raises slightly...

Will presses his hand to Hannibal's face and kisses him hard. his tongue barging into Hannibal's moth stealing his breath away. they kiss with all the anger, all the pain, all the waiting, they kiss and it's so perfect it's almost painful. Hannibal can hardly keep up with his mongoose. after years of waiting and hesitating the haste is beautiful in its desperation. Will pushes him harder against the car. Hannibal knows what he wants he can almost taste the need on his tongue. he hardly feels the rain that pours around them. he can only feel the heat of the smaller man against him. 

they break apart for a second. they look into each other's eyes. no words are needed here. a muted agreement. they know what they want. they kiss once more. 

Will spins Hannibal around pushing him against the car pulling his hood down so he can watch the mask shatter. and shatter it does. Hannibal smiles a wolfish grin as wills hands grope roughly at his ass. Hannibal tries to help will along pulling at the fabric of the man's jeans. Will pulls down his jeans while Hannibal does the same to his slacks. Hannibal fists Will cock pressing it raw and rough against his hole. he knows he hasn't prepared he knows how this will be, dry, rough... and he will love every second. Will grabs the bar on the roof of the car as he presses his cock slowly into hannibal. Hannibal grits his teeth as will grabs his shoulder and enters him. he can hear Wills whimpers of pleasure as he presses into his body. Will sees the pain in Hannibal's face, he knows that it must be this way. Will grips the car again as he thrusts to high on his pleasure to acknowledge the growls and whimpers emerging from his throat. Hannibal smiles in between winces as Will uses him for his pleasure.


End file.
